The invention relates to a chuck which, carried by a shaft, is rotatably mounted in a frame and on whose mandrel, laterally limited by a stop flange, a spool of a roll of web material may be clamped.
Chucks of this type are known which have radially spreadable gripping jaws actuable by means of a cylinder-piston arrangement and a wedge drive, for example. Such chucks will hold the spool centered, and while they have proven themselves in actual use, stripping the spools off the mandrel can be a problem, since the spool seizes on the mandrel as the roll is unwound. The empty spool must be loosened and stripped by hand, often with the aid of a heavy tool.